


Happiness

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Perception (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the final episode. Kate gets through her front door to see her life with Donnie and realises she can't do it. She can't be with a man she doesn't love. After everything that had happened, after Daniel believed in her once again, She couldn't deny what she felt anymore. So she packed up her things and left. But what happens when she knocks on Daniels door close to Dawn and confesses what she feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t do it. The kidnapping was only a distraction disguised as a blessing. She couldn’t marry Donnie because she was in love with Daniel, she has always been and shall always be in love with Daniel Pierce. 

“I’m sorry Don, I can’t do it. I just can’t” She said after they finally went home after telling their not so honest story to the Captain. Don turned to her in their living room, almost done with pulling of his tie after the long couple days he spent awake to find her, when he faced her. 

“Can’t do what Kate?” Donnie knew. Despite the fact that he pretended not to know. He knew. 

“We both know when I mean. I can’t marry you. Not after everything that happened. Not after I finally realised what my heart was trying to tell me” Don couldn’t help but slump on the back of the sofa, using it as a support of the inevitable words to come out of his fiancees mouth. He should be angry at her for making him waste all that effort to find her, just for her to leave. But he couldn't because deep down he knew it was doomed to fail. Just like the first time. 

“Daniel” He spoke in barely a whisper and yet she heard him. 

 

“Daniel” She repeated and they both knew what she meant. He deserved the truth if nothing else. She didn’t want to hurt Don, but she couldn’t deny her own happiness any more. 

It’s not that she wasn’t comfortable with Don, she was. She could rest easy knowing a mentally stable and reliable man slept beside her every night. But it didn’t make her happy. It didn’t want to make her burst into romantic songs or plan a spontaneous weekend away just to surprise him or kiss him so passionately that her heart fluttered at the touch. She'd become accustom to the familiarity of domestic married life.

He didn’t say another word to her for the rest of the evening. She merely went around the house packing her things, as quickly but as carefully as she could. She couldn’t continue to stay here, not with all the memories it held. It was in Don’s name and he deserved to have his space while grief their relationship. A space devoid of any memories of her.

She took her boxes down to the car one by one as Don sat one the sofa, a beer in his hand starring at the blank Tv screen. She knew he was listening to her every move and she wanted so much for him to say something. But she knew he’d speak when ready and tonight was not the night to push him. 

When she was done, she quickly when through the house, opening every draw, every cupboard to check for anything else that was her. She even when through the kitchen to take what she defiantly knew belonged to her. The rest she could buy later or burrow Daniels. When she was finally done making sure none of her things were in the house, she took her keys in her hands and she removed the keys to the house and placed them in the bowl that sat by the front door.

She couldn’t help but turn back to look at the man she had planned to marry only yesterday and realized with a painful heart she should have said something a lot sooner. She had married the man once before and knew he wasn’t right for her, why would she ever thing it would work again? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was close to dawn when she pulled up outside Daniels house and knocked on the front door. When Daniel opened the door in his pajamas she was suddenly filled with relieve and tears, like she was finally home. She slammed herself into his chest in a heap of emotion. 

“K-Kate?” Lewiki came running down the stairs. 

“Please tell me I’m not imagining this” The doctor asked his companion. The Teachers assistant shook his head which made the doctor sigh in short lived relief and ushered the boy to return to his slumber, which he did without hesitation. 

“What happened?” He asked as he pulled her gently towards the sofa. 

“I broke it off with Don” That was all that needed to be said as a stunned silence filled the room. A fire roared in front of them and it was the only warmth she was feeling in this moment. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she’d made a mistake. 

“What happened?” He asked again and Kate couldn’t help the soft laughter that escaped. 

“I think we both know what happened Daniel” Daniels eyes pierced hers and for the first time in so long she could relax. She reached over and grabbed his hands, she placed them in her lap and traced their familiar shape taking comfort in the fact that she could to hold them without feeling like she was cheating on Don. She allowed her body to distress. No pretenses. No false excitement or happiness she could just be herself. 

“You’re smiling” Daniel commented. Kates eyes met his again and the smile didn’t falter. 

“Yes I am” Daniel eyebrow rose in a familiar confusion. 

“Why are you smiling?” Kate’s smile got brighter as a tiny giggle escaped her.

“Why do people normally smile?” Daniel asked the question with an uncertainty he never normally felt. 

“Because they’re happy” Kate nodded 

“I’m happy Daniel. I’m finally happy” Daniel let out a huff

“Do I need to call someone?” Kate’s smile broke then. Could she possibly have made a mistake? Could Daniel’s failure to not tell her how he felt that day in her private chambers at the church be a sign that he doesn’t feel the same way? That he never has? 

“I thought…" Take a breath to prepare her heart for what he might say "I thought maybe you felt the same way”

Daniel looked at her pointedly, an unreadable expression on his face, like usual. 

“Kate. I… I do feel the same wa—“ Before he could continue he found her lips on his with a desperation even he had to admit felt nice to ease. The kissed lasted for a long while before he finally pulled away, knowing despite the bliss he was in, he had to tell her what he was thinking. 

“What about Don? What if you go home tomorrow and decide tonight is just an irrational mistake” She shook her head 

“No, because I packed up all my things, it’s all in my car. I can show you if—“ It was him who kissed her this time, it was filled with a promise of the future.

“I have to warn you though Kate, dating me isn’t going to be your typical relationship. There are going to come times when you wish you had stayed with Don, there are going to be times that I will scream for you to get away from me because I never want you to see the worst parts of me. You know what my condition is Kate, you know what you’re signing up for” Kate gripped his hand and pecked his cheek easing into his personal space to rest her face on his shoulder. 

“The one thing you’re gonna have to realise Daniel, is that I’m not going anyway” And he didn’t know it then, neither of them did. But she kept that promise. She was never away for too long and even when she was she always came back.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of his voice hit her ears before anything else. She was walking the familiar halls of the University where her Husband Dr Pierce worked. Still teaching, still made kids question what they thought about human behavior and even now he provide invaluable to the police and to her.

She came to the door to find what she always saw when she met her husband on his lunch break. She saw teens, backpacks, notepads, headphones and phones skattered around the desks, she turned to see her husband facing them, talking about human behaviour like it was still new to him. 

Max sat in his usual seat at the desk, watching the doctor in awe and Kate couldn’t blame him. Even now after many years of not being his student, she still found him impressive. She found herself listening to him at home when he would practice his lectures and she found herself learning more and more every time she did, some information directly linking to cases he worked for the FBI. 

The bell rang and the kids cluttered out of the room, she braced herself into the corner as not to get in any of there way, case final and lunch bag in hand like normal. 

“Hey Honey” Daniel called, pecking her cheek. 

“Hey Daniel. The Captain asked me if you’d look over this cold case. Said I wasn’t allowed to get you to work on any active cases until this little one here is born” Touching her 6 month bump with a motherly smile. 

“It was the only way the Captain could get you to concent to not going into the field” Kate sighed once again, knowing that he was doing what was best by her, but she hated desk duty. It wasn’t the reason she joined the FBI, but she could handle a few months of desk work and maternity leave to see her husband. Max spoke up softly 

“Don’t forget you have that appointment later Doc” Daniel nodded in thanks to his assistant. 

“Appointment?” Daniel nodded 

“Yes I’m going to ask the Dean for some of my annual leave from the past few years back, so I can be there for you when the baby’s born and help you raise it for a while” She kissed him gently but sweetly 

“You never fail to surprise me” Daniel smiled 

“That you’re still with me is surprise enough for me each day… not that I’m complaining. I love you. You know that” 

Even Two years since they officially got together, Kate found herself smiling at everything and nothing. She was less cynical, she was less bossy, less of every bad trait her job had instilled in her. Not that every part of her relationship with Daniel was perfect, he would scream at her sometimes like he said he would. He would go missing for hours at a time with only his mind for company and worry her endlessly. But despite all that he made every day magical, he would find new and improved ways to tell her he loved her. 

Just like in his vows at their wedding, he never failed to try and show her how much he loved her and how glad he was that she choose him. Broke, crazy, scatty him and that very fact not only made her love him more, but made her feel more loved that she’d ever felt in her entire life. 

"And I love you" She said kissing him once again


End file.
